1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to impact or collision modeling and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to generating data (e.g., non-generic or accident-specific data) that can be used in accident-reconstruction techniques that can be used to model low-speed vehicle (e.g., automobile) collisions.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of an impact-modeling apparatus and method is disclosed in W. R. Scott, et al., Simulation Model for Low-Speed Bumper-to-Bumper Crashes, SAE International, 2010 World Congress & Exhibition, SAE No. 2010-01-0051 (April 2010) and W. R. Scott, et al., Reconstruction of Low-Speed Crashes using the Force vs. Deformation Characteristics of the Bumpers Involved in the Crashes, SAE International, 2012 World Congress & Exhibition, SAE. No. 2012-01-0598.